InuYasha and Kagome's children
by Hoshi-Shindou
Summary: You'll have to read it to find out he he he
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's and InuYasha's Children

These characters don't belong to me. (And they never will) (Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh)

By: sesshyluver4lyfe

Chapter 1

Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, and Shippo were all heading out to find more shards of the shikon jewel. Sango had decided to stay behind this time for Kaede was becoming slower in her old age. Kagome had been sencing the jewel fragment for sometime now and they seemed to be headed in the right direction. That is, until Kagome found a faint yet sharp pain in her lower belly. She didn't want to stop the search, so she gently just placed her hand where the pain had been and continued their search.

"Hey Kagome, which way is the jewel shard now?" asked InuYasha, impatiant as always.

"It's in the same direction that it was an hour ago. It hasn't changed direction at all. It's almost as if whoevers possessing it right now is sleeping somewhere."she answered dully.He then looked over at her and saw her hand placed below her belly.

"Huh...? Something wrong Kagome?"

She remembered where her hand was and quickly removed it. "Oh, it's nothing." she answered him plainly.

"Okay, but remember, if you don't tell me I'll still find out."

"I'm telling you InuYasha it's nothing."

"Hmph, whatever." with that he turned back around and continued the journey.

They traveled for another thirty minutes and Kagome continued to feel the sharp pain increase her hand had found itself back on her lower belly but nobody noticed. They were almost at the area that the jewel shard was when Kagome dropped to her knees. InuYasha and Miroku didn't seem to notice, Shippo on the other hand seemed to be very concerned.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked the kitsune. InuYasha and Miroku had turned a corner in the woods they were in and had disappeared.

"Shippo, I need you to go find InuYasha and tell him that I'm back here having stomach problems."

"But...Kagome I can't just leave you here."

"You can and you must. I'll be okay, just hurry, he's in that direction, I can smell him!" she winced at the pain.

"Okay, hang in there Kagome I'll find him." he yelled as he ran into the darkness of the forest. "INUYASHA!" he yelled through the forest as he ran. "INUYA-" he yelled again as he ran into someting big that picked him up by the tail. "Don't eat me."

"Shippo, where's Kagome?" came InuYasha's frightened voice.

"InuYasha, Kagome's somewhere back there alone, she said she's having stomach problems."

"YOU LEFT HER ALONE!?"

"InuYasha! We've got to hurry and find Lady Kagome before someting bad happens to her. You can beat the hell out of Shippo later."

"Right, I'll just sniff her out." he said as he began to sniff around. "She's that way!" he yelled, and he began to run. Miroku ran after him with Shippo on his shoulder. "Kagome's not the only thing I smell in that direction, there's something else too."

When he arrived at the spot, Kikyo was there and she seemed to be protecting her. "InuYasha, was it Kikyo you were smelling?" asked Miroku.

"No, there's something else and it's not demons. Huh-?" he stated as Kikyo began to leave. "Kikyo wait, I want to know why you protected Kagome?" It wasn't really a question it was more like a statement or a demand.

"I felt that I was in debt to her." with that she disappeared with a bunch of soul collectors.

"Kikyo. . . . . .KAGOME!" he turned around and looked at her, she was very pale and looked so weak at the time. She was also still on the her knees on the ground with her hand on her lower belly. "Please, tell me what's wrong?"

"I would InuYasha if I even knew what it was."

"InuYasha," came the monks voice, "did you find out what you were smelling other than demons and Kikyo?"

"Yeah, I just hope I'm wrong. Kagome, get on my back, I'm taking you to Kaede's."

"But what about the jewel shard?" she asked weakly.

"I'll look for it again later, your more important right now."

"But-"

"But, nothing, Kagome I think you might be pregnant and it would definately be better to know than not to know okay?"

She stared at him for a minute with a scared expression on her face then nodded. "Okay, but your going to have to come over here, my legs aren't exactly cooperating with me right now okay?" He nodded, then walked over to her, turned his back to her and crouched down. She in return threw her arms around his neck then he gently grabbed her legs and stood up.

"Come on, we don't have time to doddle with right now." with that he began to run toward the village, Miroku and Shippo behind him.

"InuYasha, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." said the girl on his back.

"Hey, this is nobody's fault, none of us could have predicted this so don't put the blame on yourself. Besides, if anyones to blame for anything right now it's definately me."

"InuYasha how are you to blame?"

"Well, I shouldn't have left you in the first place." He didn't talk for a while and nether did anyone else. "Kagome how did you know where to send Shippo?"

"Oh, I could smell you."

"Smell me? I was a mile away from where you were. How could you smell me?"

"Good question, I don't know I just picked up your scent and sent Shippo in that direction."

'I wonder what's going on here?' he thought to himself as Kagome, who was thoroughly exhausted, fell asleep on his back.

It took them about half a day day to get back to the village for they were so far away from it. Sango was very surprised to see them back so soon. "So, why are you back so soon?" then she saw Kagome on InuYasha's back. "Is there something wrong with Kagome? She's looks totally worn out."

"I'll tell you later Sango. But for now, where's Kaede?" asked InuYasha indifferently.

"She's inside. Why do you want to see her?" Instead of answering her, he rushed past her, and into the cottage.

"Kaede, do you know how to check for pregnantcies?" asked the hanyou as he gingerly layed the sleeping girl down. But she woke up anyway. "Sorry Kagome, did I wake you?"

"Mm em," she answered shaking her head slowly from side to side. "No InuYasha, I woke up on my own."

"I'm sorry InuYasha, I do not know how to check for pregnantcies."

"Dammit."

"It's okay InuYasha, there are things in my time that can check for pregnantcies." said Kagome quite happily. She then got up, her legs a little wobbly but then they straightened up. "I'm going to my time, I don't know when I'll be back but I will return." she then walked out the door and InuYasha followed her. "InuYasha, don't follow me!" she yelled.

"Kagome what seems to be the problem?" asked Sango, her only female companion on their usual journeys.

"It's nothing. InuYasha ' SIT ' now don't follow me. SIT SIT SIT!" With that she jumped down the well.

"If I didn't think she was pregnant I'd- I'd-"

"InuYasha calm down she said that she would return so don't worry about it she'll be fine." said the kitsune honestly.

please review for next chapter!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

These characters don't belong to me. (And they never will) (Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh)

Kagome and InuYasha were now in the Modern Era for one reason: Kagome found out that she really was pregnant. It was morning at the Higurashi household and Kagome had just woken up do to the smell of breakfast. As for InuYasha, he had been slepping on a fouton on Kagome's floor for the last eight months.

"Morning Kagome," greeted Sota, Kagome's younger brother, "would you like to join us for breakfast this morning, InuYasha is?"

"Yeah, I'll be down there in a few minutes okay?" he nodded and was gone. Then she got out of bed, got dressed, and was at the dining room table in ten minutes. "Good morning everyone," she said happily.

"Good morning!" replied Sota, Granpa, Ms.Higurashi, and InuYasha all at once.

"You sure are in a good mood this morning," said InuYasha digging into some of the breakfast.

"I slept well last night, and the baby hasn't been bothering me any lately."

"Well that's good to hear, I didn't know just how much more of your grumpy attitude I could take," said Sota.

Kagome growled at him, then he backed down. "InuYasha, I need to speak to you alone after breakfast okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

So after breakfast, InuYasha and Kagome were in her room alone so they could talk for a little while.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" she answered back as he was brushing her hair.

"What's it like to be eight and a half months pregnant?"

"Uhhh..." she said as she didn't know what to say.

"Forget it, it was a stupid question," said InuYasha, now blushing.

"Oh!" said Kagome calmly as the baby was kicking inside her belly.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, calmly, and curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing. InuYasha, give me your hand."

"What? Why?"

"Just give me your hand," she said again, only more dangerously now. Once Kagome had his hand, she gently placed it on her belly. "Can you feel that?"

"Feel what? You mean that little bump on your belly?"

"Yes, and do you know what that little bump is?"

"Uhhh, no," he replied, starting to get frightened.

"It's the baby. And that little bump is it's heart."

"Whoa...really?"

"Yeahhh," she said with a sigh as InuYasha continued to feel the baby's heartbeat. "InuYasha?"

"Yeah, what is it," he said still feeling the heartbeat.

"Is it alright with you if I go for a walk by myself tomorrow morning?"

"Well, we are in your Era, so, I guess it's alright," he had just stopped feeling the baby's heartbeat when Kagome hugged him. "But be carefull, okay?"

"Okay!"

The next morning when Kagome woke up, InuYasha was still asleep so, she gently kissed him on the cheek, then went downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going out."

"Okay. Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you pick up some milk while your out too?"

"Yeah, sure thing," and with that, she was gone.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" yawned InuYasha.

"She went out. Why?"

"Oh, that's right, she told me yesterday."

It was an hour later, and Kagome was half-way home when...

"Oh!" she said painfully grasping her belly, then the pain disappeared. She then stood up and began walking toward home again. She walked by Hojo's house and waved at him, for he was standing outside. And then, as if things couldn't get any worse, she felt something wet drizzle down her leg. 'Oh no!' she thought to herself, 'my water's broke!' "Hojo?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"May I please use your phone?"

"Yeah, sure come right in," Hojo then walked over to Kagome, picked up the milk, and led her into his house.

"Thanks Hojo." she said as she sat down on the sofa. "Oh!" she wailed again as the pain increased.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just get me the phone Hojo, please."

"Here you go Kagome."

"Thank you." she said as she dialed the numbers. The phone rang three times then...

"Hello Higurashi residents." answered her mom.

"Mom? Get InuYasha on the phone! Please. Tell him it's an emergency."

"Um...Hello Kagome?"

"InuYasha, help."

"Kagome! What's wrong?!" he asked worriedly.

"InuYasha do you remember where Hojo lives?"

"Yeah."

"That's where I'm at right now- OH!" she yelped into the phone, the pain still increasing.

"Kagome, tell me what's wrong. NOW!"

"It's the baby InuYasha, it's coming and I don't know how long I can hold on."

"I'm on my way over there. So, just try to hang in there okay?"

"Yeah, I'll try my best." and with that they hung up the phone. "OOHH!" she wailed again in agony.

"Kagome, is there anything I can do to help?" asked Hojo.

"Yes, help deliver this baby!"

ha ha cliffie please review for chapter 3 i need at least 5 reviews for the next chapter so get ur friends to read it too


	3. Chapter 3

These characters don't belong to me. (And they never will) (Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh)

Two hours later InuYasha had finally arrived. Hojo had just opened the door for some fresh air when he found InuYasha standing in front of him.

"Where's Kagome?" asked InuYasha threatningly.

"You wouldn't happen to be InuYasha would you?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Kagome and Tenaji are at the hospital. Don't worry they are both safe and sound."

"Tenaji? Who's Tenaji?"

"Go ask Kagome. She's in room 208." and with that he was gone

When he got into the room Kagome was in he found her asleep. So he quietly sat down next to her and held her hand.

"InuYasha?"

"Kagome, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What took you so long?"

"I got lost." a nurse was in the room at the time.

"Umm...nurse?"

"Yes?"

"Could you go get Tenaji for me, please?" asked Kagome kindly.

"Of course." she replied with a smile then left the room.

"Who's Tenaji?" InuYasha asked. Kagome said nothing as she waited for the nurse to return.

Ten minutes later the nurse came back into the room holding a small infant. "Here you are miss." she said holding out the small bundle.

"Thank you." Kagome replied as she gently took the baby from her. Then she left. "InuYasha, this is Tenaji, he's our son." She held him out to where InuYasha could see him.

"Our son?...May I hold him?" asked the new father.

"Of course." she said as she began to hand their child to him. "Careful with his head."

"Yeah, okay." he was now holding his son. "He looks just like me." Tenaji smiled at the white haired man holding him. InuYasha laughed a little. "He smiled at me!" Kagome giggled a little as well, then-

"Hey! Kagome what's wrong?" she had fainted. Luckily, there was a doctor in the room who told InuYasha to get out so he could help her. InuYasha did as he was told and went into the hallway still holding Tenaji who began to cry immeadiately. "Tenaji, please don't cry." pleaded InuYasha bouncing up and down to try and seace the baby's crying. "She'll be okay. I just know it." with these words, Tenaji beame silent and just stared into InuYasha's golden eyes as if listening. Tenaji, your mother chose a great name for you." Tenaji began to giggle with InuYasha as they sat together waiting.

One hour later the doctor came out of the room to find InuYasha sitting on the floor, still holding the now sleeping infant.

"Oh, your still here! I'm so sorry it took so long."

"That's okay, so how is she?" he got up easilly as not to awaken Tenaji.

"She's fine, but she probably won't wake up again until tomorrow."

'Well it is kind of late' thought InuYasha. "Here, I already know I can't take him home yet, so take him."

"Thank you."

"I will be back tomorrow okay?"

"Right!" with that InuYasha kissed his son on the forehead and left the hospital silently.

"So, what did it look like? Was it a boy or a girl?" asked Ms. Higurashi as soon as he got in the door.

"It's a boy, and he looks just like me only smaller." he said happily and for the rest of the night, everyone in the Higurashi household was gathered around the living room talking about Kagome, InuYasha, and Tenaji.

It was a week before Kagome got out of the hospital with Tenaji. It was a month after that before Ms.Higurashi allowed Kagome to take Tenaji down the well with her.

"You two better be careful with him. Do you here me?" scowled Ms.Higurashi as they were next to the well.

"Yeah, okay Mom." said InuYasha. "Trust me, he's entierly safe with me."

"Bye Mom." added Kagome with a hug. Then, off they went down the well. When they got through the well they carefully got out of it.

"Hey Kagome, how's Tenaji?" asked InuYasha because Tenaji was on his back.

"Still asleep."

"Good." said InuYasha. After that was settled they set off toward the village. When they got there they both went into into Kaede's cottage to find Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and of course Kaede.

"We're back everybody." greeted Kagome. InuYasha sat down. "Here InuYasha, let me get him from you." Kagome got up, walked up behind InuYasha, then picked up the sleeping infant gently. "Everyone, meet Tenaji."

"He looks just like you InuYasha!" Sango pleaded happily.

"But he has your nose Kagome." added Miroku.

"He's sooooo cute!" said Shippo.

"May I hold him Kagome?" asked Kaede.

"Of course Kaede." Kagome gently handed him to Kaede. Then she laid down instantly. InuYasha took off the basket and did the same. "I'm exhausted."

"Same here." said InuYasha. After Kaede was through holding Tenaji, Sango held him and he woke up then, began to cry. Kagome sat up and began looking through her bag for a few minutes, then, stuck something in Tenaji's mouth.

"Kagome, what is that thing?" asked Miroku

"A pacifier, their specially made for babys, also know as a binky. I got that one from the hospital." Once Sango was through holding the infant Kagome gently handed him to..."Here you go Miroku. Careful with his head."

Miroku now held Tenaji who spit out his binky and appeared to be smiling at the monk. "Hey! He's smiling at me."

"For some reason he only smiles at men." frowned Kagome. Kagome had just taken Tenaji from Miroku, and was about to hand him to Shippo when...

ha ha cliffie please review for chapter 4 i need at least eight!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

These characters don't belong to me. (And they never will) (Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh)

"Sesshomaru, what brings you here? It's nothing usual when you just pop your head in here unexpected." said InuYasha rudely as he got up.

"This is none of your concern at the moment." InuYasha growled. Sesshomaru turned then stared at Kagome, then at the infant. "What's his name?" asked InuYasha's full-demon brother as he began to kneel close to Kagome.

"T-Tenaji." answered Kagome getting frightened.

"May I hold him?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No!" answered InuYasha.

"SIT! Of course you can Sesshomaru." answered Kagome as she handed him Tenaji.

"Adorable." replied Sesshomaru, then, Tenaji began to cry.

"Oh, it's okay baby, here we go." said the happy mother in a sweet voice as she put Tenaji's binky into his mouth.

"See what I mean? He already knows his enemies." Said InuYasha still rudely. But, at these words Tenaji went to sleep on Sesshomaru.

"InuYasha, the crib. Set up the crib." said Kagome softly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." While in Kagome's time, InuYasha learend how to put a crib, and he showed it too. "Here you go Kagome."

"Thank you. Sesshomaru, I'll take him from you now." So without a word from Sesshomaru, Kagome took the infant and put him in his crib.

"There's something important I must tell you now, half-breed, this concerns you, Tenaji, and Kagome."

"Yeah, okay so what is it?" asked InuYasha with curiosity.

"I'm here because Kagome's and Tenaji's lives are in danger, and Naraku has them both in the palm of his hand."

"What do you mean Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome starting to sweat. "Hey, is it just me or is it getting hot in here?"

"It's just you because according to what I overheard from Naraku He had disguised one of his poisonous insects as a masquito and had it bite Kagome while she was pregnant with Tenaji, knowing of course that it would harm the baby and effect you half-breed. And, according to Naraku the poison should start to take effect either today or tomorrow. The only way to prevent it from happening is to kill the one insect that poisoned the girl. Do you understand halfling?"

"Yeah, yeah every word." he said in a grumpy tone. Then, Kagome suddenly fell to the floor. "Kagome!" He howled as he ran over to her and picked her up gingerly. Her eyes were only slightly opened. "Kagome, say something. Kagome?"

"Ohhh, InuYasha, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I'm so so sorry." she said as her eyes slowly closed all the way.

"This isn't your fault so don't go blameing yourself. I'll fix this, I promise."

"Thank you InuYasha. Mmmm..." With that, she fell into unconsiousness.

"I'll brew up some antidote and see if that helps any. InuYasha, ye need to go and find Naraku so you can fufill your promise. Sango and I will stay in here with Kagome." informed Kaede.

"You coming Miroku?" asked InuYasha.

"Yes, saving Lady Kagome is also my priority."

"Come on half-breed and monk, I'll help too, as I an also looking forward to Tenaji's future." And with, they went out the door and were gone.

ha ha another cliffie i just luv theae things please review for chapter 5 i need 10 more reviews pweez


	5. Chapter 5

These characters don't belong to me. (And they never will) (Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh)

Chapter 5

The fight with Naraku was extrordinary. InuYasha and Sesshomaru tried to double team him, but was too quick at countering all of them. Miroku didn't dare open his windtunnel. So, instead he used sutras.

"InuYasha, look out behind you!" yelled Miroku for Naraku was right behind him. InuYasha saw him but was too slow and too stupid to move out og the way in time. So, he was thrown to the ground. "INUYASHA!" he yelled as he ran over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course I am." he protested. 'Kagome, Tenaji' he thought to himself. 'I have to save them, Kagome's counting on me to-' he thoughts were cut off by a sharp pain that suddenly went through his gut. "Uhhhh..." he moaned as he fell to the ground. Naraku had taken a sword through him.

"You'll never save that girl and her infant, your wasting your time even trying." said Naraku audaciously as usual.

"I woudn't be so sure about that." said Miroku as he threw a sutra at the last insect. "Sesshomaru, let's get InuYasha back to Kaede's quickly." Sesshomaru nodded then grabbed InuYasha and put him over his shoulder. Then, the two men both set off towards Kaede's.

i konw dat dis 1 was short but the rest r better you'll see please review for chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

These characters don't belong to me. (And they never will) (Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh)

Chapter 6

"What happened to InuYasha?" cried Kagome.

"Ha! This is Naraku's doing, not mine." said Sesshomaru as this had happened before.

"M'Lord, you're alright." said a young girl with black hair.

"Rin? When did you get here? I thought I told you to stay with Jaken until my return?" said Sesshomaru.

"Okay first of all I got here only a little while ago, second of all, do you even know how annoying Jaken-sama can be? And third of all, I had a question for you regarding this village." Rin was all grown up now, as a matter of fact she was presently pregnant with Sesshomaru's first child.

"Well what is it Rin? Cause we really need to get back to our journey." said Rin's new husband.

She looked down at the ground and Sesshomaru could tell immeadiatly that she was a little bit scared to ask him her question. "Well, um, M'Lord, I was-was wondering if-if I could, you know, stay in the village with-with Kagome until Sessharin or Rishe was born. I-I mean it would be safer, especially considering the fact that Kagome just had a baby. And I already asked Kagome if it was alright if I stay and she said it was fine. Please M'Lord, please?"

He thought about it and put the idea into consideration. "Okay, but only until the baby is safely born, then we get back on our trip." She hugged hiim happily and kissed his cheek. "Just quit calling me ' M'Lord ' I'm not your 'Lord' anymore, I'm your husband so call me Sesshomaru."

She released the man and backed away. "Sorry M'Lor- I mean sorry Sesshomaru dear." She walked closer to Kagome as she got more and more depressed.

"Come on Rin, let's go inside and have a little talk. Since you don't have a mom to look up to for support in a situation like this I'll be your substitute mom." said Kagome, then she shot a dirty look at Sesshomaru.

"Okay!" said Rin joyfully. "Bye Sesshomaru dear," she added as she kissed him on the cheek. Miroku looked over at Sango.

"Don't even think about it monk." she said threatiningly. Kagome and Rin laughed then went inside the cottage.

InuYasha moved his hand on top of his wound and groaned silently. "What happened? Is it over? Are Kagome and...Tenaji okay?" he asked weakly.

"Yes, it's over. As for Kagome and Tenaji, they're both fine." answered Sango. "Tenaji slept the whole time. But what about you, are you alright?"

"I can move." he answered. Then, Kagome came stomping outside and stopped right beside InuYasha to where he could see her wihtout having to move at all. And, she was pissed off about something.

"INUYASHA! DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO FIGHT WITH THAT WOUND!"

"What-"

"Kaede told me all about last time, this time if you try to fight, ME AND TENAJI ARE GOING HOME TO MOM!" She kissed him on the cheek, twiched her new dog ears, then ran back inside to Rin.

"My wounds, they arn't that bad, are they?"

"Apparently so. InuYasha, I suggest you don't fight until that wound is healed." advised the man in black and purple.

"Ahh man." he whined.

u just know he want to fight man oh well please review for chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

These characters don't belong to me. (And they never will) (Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh)

Chapter 7

One week later InuYasha's wound still had not healed completely. "Kagome, when are you going to let me fight again? My wound is practically healed already." They were alone.

"InuYasha, I'm not letting you fight for one purpose: Tenaji. Myoga told me how your father died."

"I knew that you would find out sooner or later."

"Yeah, he died because his wounds had reopened while he was trying to save you from that Takimaru guy. And now- and now, I'm trying to protect you." Tears were building up in her eyes.

"You're. . . .trying to protect me?"

She was crying hard now. "InuYasha, it's so hard growing up without a father, you know that!"

He cuddled up next to her and put his arm around her. "Yeah, it is hard growing up without a father Kagome."

"InuYasha, I'm so sorry I went off on you, I'm just thinking of Tenaji's future."

"I know, I am too, and I'm sorry that I'm being so pushy. I won't ask you again."

"Thank you InuYasha."

_knock knock knock_

Kagome's ears twicthed slightly. "Kagome, are you in there? It's me, Okitoki."

"Okitoki? Okitoki Hojo?" asked Kagome.

"Wonder what he wants?" replied InuYasha.

"Guess we'll find out. Come in Hojo." called Kagome.

"It's okay Kagome, don't be shy." said Okitoki as he brought in a beautiful woman.

"I'm going to go check up on Tenaji. You want anything Kagome?"

"No, thank you."

"Tenaji?" asked Hojo as InuYasha left the room.

"My son. so what brings you way out here Hojo?"

"Oh, my wife, Kagome, she needs some support because she's pregnant. Demons from all around have been saying that you just had a child and apparently they were not lying. So, Miss. Kagome, will you help me and my wife? Please?" He finished.

Kagome's ears twitched. And she didn't say a word for several moments. "Okay, I'll help you Hojo but for a price."

"A price, I don't know Hojo, are you sure she will not try to eat us, I mean, she has strange dog ears on her head." complained his wife.

"Of course she's safe, I used to travel with her before I met you. So what's your price?"

"Pretty much I need you to baby-sit my husband, walk with him, talk to him, and make sure he doesn't get into any fights."

"Why?" asked Hojo.

"He's injured, and I don;t want him getting any worse okay?"

"You can count on me Kagome. But first, I'm going to go see this son of yous, I bet he looks just like you."

"You'll find out soon enough." with that he nodded and left. "Come on, I'll show you where you and Hojo can stay." Kagome said to Kagome.

"Alright." she replied, getting up.

thanx for stiken wit my story everyonr pweeze review i'll hav chapter 8 up in 2 or 3 weeks so stick with me!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

These characters don't belong to me. (And they never will) (Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh)

Chapter 8

Four weeks later InuYasha's wound was finally healed. Sessharin, Sesshomaru and Rin's baby girl was born without any difficulties. And Hojo's and Kagome's baby boy, Kajo, was also born without difficulties. So, they went home. Plus, Sango and Miroku were now expecting an infant of their own.

It was early in the morning. InuYasha and Kagome shared a room in the feudal era.

"Kagome." _knock knock knock. _"Kagome!" whispered Rin from outside the cottage.

"Huh? Oh, I-I'm coming." she whispered back sleepily as she got up and walked outside where it was still dark.

"Kagome I wanted to thank you before we left."

"There's no need really, I was happy to help. Besides it's been good having you around Rin, and you Sesshomaru." Rin hugged Kagome.

"Rin come on, we musn't make Lord Sesshomaru wait any longer for your foolish goodbyes!" screeched a certain toadbutt.

"Jaken, leave her alone." said Sesshomaru. "But we do need to leave sometime soon Rin, so as we can make it to the place I was talking to you about earlier."

"Just let me go get Sessharin then we can leave okay?"

"Okay, but make it quick." She nodded and ran toward where Sessharin slept.

Then, she was out of sight. "Kagome, I too thank you for all of your help with Rin and Sessharin." said Sesshomaru.

"Okay Darling, I have Sessharin and the baby supplies from Kagome. Also, we have to be quiet, especially if we don't want her to wake up so early."

"Right let's leave." replied Sesshomaru.

"Bye Rin, bye Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru quickly turned around and hugged Kagome.

"Be carefull, and take care of yourself, Tenaji, and my stupid brother too." he released her.

"Same to you Sesshomaru, raise Sessharin right and take good care or Rin and yourself as well. Remember, I'll most always be right here in this villiage if you need me alright?" He nodded, then turned and left with Rin, Jaken, and his new daughter, Sessharin. When they were finally out of sight, Kagome went and laid herself back down next to InuYasha and tried to get back to sleep.

"Was that Sesshomaru and Rin leaving just now?" he asked as he was not asleep.

"Yes, it was. But I'm going back to sleep now."

"Yeah, okay." he said as he rolled over.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Tenaji suddenly.

"Never mind, " she said as she began to get up, "I'll take care of Tenaji."

"No Kagome, lie back down, I'll take care of him. I'm already awake, you go back to sleep." she had already fallen fast asleep before he had finished. "Good night Kagome, my love." he said as he kissed her on the forehead, covered her back up, and took care of the infant's crying.

lol cliffie...oh get over it I love suspence/cliffies, they're so much fun!!!!! please review to find out more and if you have a myspace now you have my url (kikyo4ever444) please be my friend and tell me what you relly think of my fanfics and other animes. That's what I'm there for!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

These characters don't belong to me. (And they never will) (Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh)

Chapter 9

Five years later during everyone's second meal of the day, everyone had something to talk about. That is, except for Kagome.

"InuYasha, is Kagome truly still asleep. Bacause I feel almost as if something bad is about to happen with her." said Miroku.

"Yeah, she's sleeping soundlessly. But I do hope thats she's not possesed or sick or anything like that." he answered back.

"Daddy, when Mommy getting up? Because I'm bored. I wanna play." said Tenaji. ( I have fanart of this character on my myspace page if anyone is )

"She'll wake up soon, but for now, finish eating. Then, I'll play with you, okay?" said the 'kind' father.

"Okay!" While Tenaji finished his food, InuYasha went to check up on Kagome for the upteenth time to find her somewhat suffering.

"Kaede, come in here quick!" said InuYasha urgently. She was immediately in the room. "I think Kagome's in labor though she showed no signs of being pregnant." he said as he sat down next to her and held her hand to show he was there. Then, her eyes opened. "Kagome, tell me what's wrong so we can help."

"I'm sorry InuYasha, I'm in labor-oh!" she said loudly and painfully.

"Mommy? Are you okay? I wanna come in." said Tenaji from outside the room.

"Damn it all. Miroku, take Tenaji and Mirango and get out of here now."

"Yes, of cource!" he ammended.

Then, Sango came into the room. "What's going on in- oh my gosh, Kagome!" Sango went to Kagome's other hand and held it tight to comfort her. "It's okay Kagome, we're here for you!"

lol cliffie...oh get over it I love suspence/cliffies, they're so much fun!!!!! please review to find out more and if you have a myspace now you have my url please be my freind and tell me what you really think of my fanfics and other animes. That's what I'm there for!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

These characters don't belong to me. (And they never will) (Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh)

Chapter 10

One hour later, the newborn, which InuYasha named Saloona, was sleeping in the crib. But Kagome was in a very bad condition, she was gasping for air and could hardly move all except for her quivering chest. "Saroona, " she managed to gasp out, "that's a good name InuYasha."

"Please Kagome, save your strength so that you can get better." InuYasha pleaded holding her hand tighter.

"I'm so sorry InuYasha, but I'm not long for this world. Besides, I haven't an ounce of strength to save up." she said as she closed her eyes. "Goodbye, InuYasha." with that, she began to die.

About ten minutes later as Kagome's body started to feel ice cold, somebody suddenly picked InuYasha by the back scruff of his shirt, and threw him aside. Sesshomaru then pulled out his powerful Tensaiga and striked at the underworld demons that coveted Kagome's body and soul. Then, he sheathed his sword and kneeled down next to Kagome who opened her eyes halfway. "How do you feel?" he said at last.

"I still feel so weak but at least I can breath with a bit more ease. -Huh?" she said.

"So, you feel it too?" asked InuYasha.

"The aura of an evil demon I presume." said Sesshomaru.

"It's Naraku!" said Kagome as she sat up. "He's after Tenaji I can feel."

"No he won't! That's my son!" said InuYasha as he lept into action.

"Stupid InuYasha, he never thinks before he acts." said Sesshomaru getting up, then leaving as well.

"I'll bet anything that Naraku's put a counterfeit jewel inTenaji oh I'm so worried please hurry InuYasha."

"Kagome, do you think Naraku might go after Mirango too?" asked Sango.

"Oh no! He might. Sango, you better go too. Miroku might need you."

"Alright then, I'm going." wth that, she left too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got to where everyone else was, she saw that Tenaji had attacked Miroku and Miroku was protecting Mirango. InuYasha was trying his hardest to get the jewel shard out of Tenaji by holding Tenaji down to the ground. And, they were both bleeding from small cuts. as for Sesshomaru, he was fighting Naraku.

"Miroku," she said seeing nothing else to do, she rushed over to him. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine. What about you Mirango, are you okay?" said Miroku.

"I'm scared Mommy, what's going to happen to Tenaji?"

"Nothing now, because I've finally got the jewel shard." said InuYasha putting the jewel shard in his pocket, then picking up Tenaji. "Hey Sesshomaru, you gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Don't worry about me, just hurry up and go." he said quite casually.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the village InuYasha first put Tenaji in the same room as Kagome. Then Kagome woke up for she had fallen asleep sometime between the time when Sango left and they ended the battle. She looked over at her bleeding from the neck son, then everyone else. InuYasha had heavy streams of tears rolling down his face out of his closed eyes. Kagome sat up. "InuYasha, what's wrong?" she asked for when she had looked at Tenaji shehad not noticed the blood clearly through blurred vision.

InuYasha opened his eyes at the sound of his mates voice. "Kagome!" he then hugged her gently as if he had not seen her for months. "I'm so sorry, I had to slit Tenaji's neck and we can't tell if he'll pull through." he weeped into her raven black hair.

"Tenaji. Can you save him Kaede?" asked Kagome weakly. InuYasha released Kagome from his hug, but still had his arms wrapped around her middle and his nose nestled in her lovely smelling hair. Then, Kagome actually took in the details of her sons wound and let out a small gasp as she began to cry softly.

"Don't ye worry about Tenaji," started the old woman, "he will be fine, he is half-demon after all. This should heal up in about two or three days but it might leave a small scar considering that it was the sacred jewel that caused this wound." she explained. Then, sesshomaru came in and joined the party.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, were you able to kill Naraku?" asked InuYasha without removing his head from his woman's hair.

"No, I wasn't, it was a counterfeit." he answered.

"Typical Naraku. Sango, will you come with me please?" asked the monk.

"Yeah, okay." she answered back as she began to get up with a worried look on her face.

"I come too?" asked Mirango.

"No Mirango, you stay here, this is grown up business." said Miroku in a fatherly tone.

"Okay Daddy." The two parents then, walked out together hand-in-hand.

so how did you all like this chappy I somehow made it longer, it's about to get really sad so please don't fall apart on me lol please review


	11. Chapter 11

These characters don't belong to me. (And they never will) (Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh)

Chapter 11

"What is it Miroku?" asked Sango when they had gotten to a clearing that was away from the village.

"Remember, I told you one day, that my wind tunnel shall devour me?" asked the monk.

Shock came to her face. "Y-yes, I remember."

"And, that the only to prevent this fate from happening was to kill Naraku?"

Tears ere now in her eyes. "Yes, I-I remember that too."

"Well Sango, I do not think that my fate has changed any since then. And now, I am going to have to leave you, to keep you and Mirango out of harms way." he said.

"You can't!" her was now in full blast in Miroku's arms. "I won't let you leave me, I'll come with you, but I won't let you leave by yourself!" she yelled.

"But, Mirango will need you, besides, I'd raher be alone on my last journey."

"NO! YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU!!"

"But, Sango-"

"I'll come with you, just give me five minutes to get ready, please, Miroku, please?" she begged as she fell to her knees still bawling.

"Yes, alright, but who will look after Mirango?" but, she was already gone.

"Kagome? Could you look after Mirango for me? I'm going on a journey with Miroku." said Sango as she walked back into the cottage.

"Of course but, where will you be going?" asked Kagome, still in InuYasha's arms.

"I can't answer that." she replied.

"Mommy? Me come to?"

"No Mirango, Mommy and Daddy are going on this journey alone, but Mommy will come back okay?"

"Okay Mommy!" he replid as he got up and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Kagome. Mommy loves you baby." with that, she went back outside.

"InuYasha, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Kagome.

"Oh yeah, just let me go find out if we're right, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." They then kissed on the lips, (which nobody found wierd anymore), then, InuYasha got up and left. "Hey Miroku." he said just as they were about to get on Kirara.

"What is it InuYasha?" he asked back. He had become such a man after he married Sango.

"Kagome and I were wondering, does this journey have anything to do with your windtunnel?"

"Yes, it does."

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye for good."

"I'm soory that I had to leave this way, but I didn't want to depress anymore than what I had to."

"If that's the way things have to be then so be it, but do me a favor. When you get to the afterlife, tell my mom all about Tenaji and Saroona."

"Saroona?"

"Oops, sorry.she's kind of a new addition to our growing family. Do you want to come see her before you leave?"

"Gladly, I should also see Mirango before I go too." so, instead og leaving immediately, they all went back to Kaede's. InuYasha went in first and picked up Saroona.

"Miroku, are you leaving because of your-?" she said as she pointed to her hand.

"Yes, it is, but how did you find out so quickly?"

"You forget easily Miroku, Kagome is a very smart woman." informed Sango. Then, Kgaome began to get up, but she was wobbling so much she could hardly stand. So, InuYasha quickly handed Saroona to Sango then, rushed over to help Kagome.

"Kagome, you shouldn't bo trying to get up in your condition." he whispered into her ear.

"InuYasha," she whispered back, "if this is the last time I'm ever going to see him, then I have to get up." she waited a minute for any response whatsoever. "Fine then, help me InuYasha, please?"

"Yeah okay," he replied stubbornly. Then, carefully and slowly, InuYasha helped her to her destination, Miroku.

"Miroku, I'm so sorry." she said as she hugged him for the first time.

"There, there Kagome, you'll see me again, but not too soon I hope." he said with a somewhat fake smile.

"Miroku?" said Kagome.

"Um, yes?"

"Would you help me back to my bed please?"

"Of course I will Kagome, of course." But, instead of taking her to bed, she decided to sit on InuYasha's lap. "Now, may I hold Saroona?" he asked Sango for she was the one holding the silent infant.

"Of course, here you go Miroku." said Sango as she handed Saroona over to him. Then, Sango ran out og the room crying.

Sango," said Miroku.

"No Miroku, let me. Uh." said Kagome getting up again.

"Please Kagome, allow your strength to return." pleaded InuYasha.

"If we weren't in such dractic times right now, I would, But Sango needs me. So please help me once more InuYasha."

"Yeah, okay." said InuYasha as Miroku put Saroona in the crib.

"Mirango, please come with me." demanded the caring father.

"Yes, Daddy." replied Mirango getting up, not knowing that his father was about to leave him forever.

please review my adoring fans I love you all for sticking with me in my story but it's not over yet


	12. Chapter 12

These characters don't belong to me. (And they never will) (Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh)

Three weeks later, Sango had finally returned. Amazingly enough, she had Miroku with her. It was still dark when she returned and she only woke up two people: Kaede and Kagome.

"What happened to him?" asked Kagome for he was bleeding in numerous areas on his body.

"We were fighting Naraku and he nearly got the better of us." explained Sango.

"You mean to say that you were actually able to find him and not have to fight a puppet?!" exclaimed Kagome as Kaede was bandaging Miroku's wounds.

"Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot, Miroku sucked in alot of Naraku's poisonous insects, so I do believe that he may be poisoned." said Sango as Kagome looked at Miroku's hand to find it uncovered.

"The wintunnel!" she exclaimed. "Is it really gone?"

"Naraku was the last thing that his windtunnel will ever suck in again. Please Kagome, you have to save him! Especially since he was able to survive the gruesum battle." begged Sango.

"Of course we'll save him. But seeing as he's unconcious, you're going to have to mouth feed him the antidote for the poison, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." So, for the rest of the night, Kagome, Kaede, and Sango, worked on healing Miroku best they could. By morning, they were finished doing all that they could for Miroku, and the only thing they could do was hope for the best. And, before everyone else had woken up, Kaede and Kagome started making breakfast for everyone. Sango had fallen asleep next to Miroku, holding his hand.

"Kaede?" said Kagome as she stirred a delicious looking stew.

"Aye, Kagome?" replied the old lady.

"InuYasha, Tenaji, and I have to cross over to my era today so that we can introduce Saroona to my mom. Do you think you'll be okay by yourself for a few days?"

"Aye, of course, I believe I could manage with what help I have for a few days."

"Thanks."

"Miss Kagome, is Mommy and Daddy home? I saw Kirara! Is Mommy and Daddy home?" asked Mirango as if he had just made a great discovery.

"Yes, but they're sleeping right now, it would be better if we just let them sleep today okay?" said Kagome kindly.

"Okay." he said gloomliy for he had missed his mother and father greatly.

"Hey, Kagome?" said InuYasha as he walked over towards her.

Morning InuYasha." she responded.

"Is Sango back?" he asked as he nuzzed his nose in her hair and hugged her form behind.

"Yes, and so is Miroku."

"MIroku? I thought he would be dead right about now."

"No, but he's in critical condition from killing Naraku."

"He killed Naraku?!"

"Yes, isn't it great?!"

"Yes, it is. You know what? We should celebrate this grorious moment." suggested InuYasha.

"That's a great idea InuYasha, but let's not celebrate until after Miroku's all better. I mean, he is the one who killed Naraku."

"That's what I meant." said InuYasha as he kissed her neck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Sango had finally woken up. But, she still looked tired. "Mommy!" cried Mirango hugging at her legs.

"Mirango." said Sango as she bent down to give him a better hug, then, crying.

"Sango, has he woken up yet?" asked Kagome.

"N-No. But, would you check on him Kagome? Please?"

"Of course." she said as she got up, then, walked past Sango into the cottage Miroku was in. InuYasha followed behind her. When they first got in there, Kagome first picked up Miroku's hand and showed it to InuYasha. "See, the windtunnel is gone. Sango told me last night, that the last thing he sucked in, was Naraku."

InuYasha took Miroku's hand from her. "I never thought we would see his hand like this, you know, without the windtunnel."

"I never really thought tha anyone would ever be able to kill Naraku again. Okay, well he seems to be recovering."

"Come on Kagome." said InuYasha as he stood up and reached out a ahnd for her.

"Huh? What is it? she asked.

"We've got to start getting ready to leave for your Mom's." he explained.

"Oh my gosh!" she said as she put her hands to hre face. "I almost forgot!" with that, she got up and left the room quickly with InuYasha.

OMG I totally hoped that you liked this chapter. I woke up at about 8:30 in the morning just to finish typing in up so that I could burn it to a CD and bring it to the library with me so that you could read it...Oh well, at least it was a Saturday morning. And I know you must get sooooooo tired of hearing this but...R&R if you want more!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Three weeks later, Sango had finally returned. Amazingly enough, she had Miroku with her. It was still dark when she returned and she only woke up two people: Kaede and Kagome.

"What happened to him?" asked Kagome for he was bleeding in numerous areas on his body.

"We were fighting Naraku and he nearly got the better of us." explained Sango.

"You mean to say that you were actually able to find him and not have to fight a puppet?!" exclaimed Kagome as Kaede was bandaging Miroku's wounds.

"Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot, Miroku sucked in alot of Naraku's poisonous insects, so I do believe that he may be poisoned." said Sango as Kagome looked at Miroku's hand to find it uncovered.

"The wintunnel!" she exclaimed. "Is it really gone?"

"Naraku was the last thing that his windtunnel will ever suck in again. Please Kagome, you have to save him! Especially since he was able to survive the gruesum battle." begged Sango.

"Of course we'll save him. But seeing as he's unconcious, you're going to have to mouth feed him the antidote for the poison, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." So, for the rest of the night, Kagome, Kaede, and Sango, worked on healing Miroku best they could. By morning, they were finished doing all that they could for Miroku, and the only thing they could do was hope for the best. And, before everyone else had woken up, Kaede and Kagome started making breakfast for everyone. Sango had fallen asleep next to Miroku, holding his hand.

"Kaede?" said Kagome as she stirred a delicious looking stew.

"Aye, Kagome?" replied the old lady.

"InuYasha, Tenaji, and I have to cross over to my era today so that we can introduce Saroona to my mom. Do you think you'll be okay by yourself for a few days?"

"Aye, of course, I believe I could manage with what help I have for a few days."

"Thanks."

"Miss Kagome, is Mommy and Daddy home? I saw Kirara! Is Mommy and Daddy home?" asked Mirango as if he had just made a great discovery.

"Yes, but they're sleeping right now, it would be better if we just let them sleep today okay?" said Kagome kindly.

"Okay." he said gloomliy for he had missed his mother and father greatly.

"Hey, Kagome?" said InuYasha as he walked over towards her.

Morning InuYasha." she responded.

"Is Sango back?" he asked as he nuzzed his nose in her hair and hugged her form behind.

"Yes, and so is Miroku."

"MIroku? I thought he would be dead right about now."

"No, but he's in critical condition from killing Naraku."

"He killed Naraku?!"

"Yes, isn't it great?!"

"Yes, it is. You know what? We should celebrate this grorious moment." suggested InuYasha.

"That's a great idea InuYasha, but let's not celebrate until after Miroku's all better. I mean, he is the one who killed Naraku."

"That's what I meant." said InuYasha as he kissed her neck.

--

Later that afternoon, Sango had finally woken up. But, she still looked tired. "Mommy!" cried Mirango hugging at her legs.

"Mirango." said Sango as she bent down to give him a better hug, then, crying.

"Sango, has he woken up yet?" asked Kagome.

"N-No. But, would you check on him Kagome? Please?"

"Of course." she said as she got up, then, walked past Sango into the cottage Miroku was in. InuYasha followed behind her. When they first got in there, Kagome first picked up Miroku's hand and showed it to InuYasha. "See, the windtunnel is gone. Sango told me last night, that the last thing he sucked in, was Naraku."

InuYasha took Miroku's hand from her. "I never thought we would see his hand like this, you know, without the windtunnel."

"I never really thought tha anyone would ever be able to kill Naraku again. Okay, well he seems to be recovering."

"Come on Kagome." said InuYasha as he stood up and reached out a ahnd for her.

"Huh? What is it? she asked.

"We've got to start getting ready to leave for your Mom's." he explained.

"Oh my gosh!" she said as she put her hands to her face. "I almost forgot!" with that, she got up and left the room quickly with InuYasha.

OMG I totally hoped that you liked this chapter. I woke up at about 8:30 in the morning just to finish typing in up so that I could burn it to a CD and bring it to the library with me so that you could read it...Oh well, at least it was a Saturday morning. And I know you must get sooooooo tired of hearing this but...R&R if you want more!!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

One hour later they were all ready to go and InuYasha, Kagome, and Tenaji all had hats on. Saloona was going to travel on InuYasha's back in the same basket Tenaji did when he first came to the feudal era.

"Is that too tight?" asked Kagome as she halped InuYasha's with the basket.

"Nope, that seems okay. Does it look safe? I mean, the thing is five years old now."

"Yes, we're all set, huh? Oh no, where's Tenaji?"

"I'll go find him." Sango volenteered.

"Thanks!" said Kagome as she watched Sango ran off to find her son."Oh, I almost forgot." said Kagome as she began looking for something while Kaede held Saloona. "Here we go, Tenaji's old one." she said as she placeed the little hat on her only daughter's head. "Okay, here InuYasha." InuYasha crouched down so Kagome could put Saloona in the basket. "Is she heavy at all?"

"No, she's light as a feather." Then, Tenaji came around the corner of a random cottage.

"Sorry Mommy, I was making a snowman with Mirango and got caught up in all the fun."

"Well it's time to go. InuYasha, Mom's gonna be so pissed." she hissed.

"Yeah, I know, that's why we should go already."

"Yeah, okay." And with that, they left the village and were soon at the bone eaters well.

"Okay Tenaji, come here." said InuYasha. Then, he picked up Tenaji. "Kagome, you go first."

"Yeah, okay." she then jumped down the well and vanished.

InuYasha waited a few minutes for Kagome to get out on the other side. "Tenaji, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think." Then, they too jumped down the well. When they got through, first Tenaji climbed the ladder, then Inuyasha. "Whoa!" said Tenaji amazed as he looked around the shrine curiously.

"Kagome? Is that you? If it's not then I have a weapon!" said a boys voice from outside.

"Sota?" Kagome asked as the door slid open slowly.

"Ah! Kagome! It is you!" The two siblings hugged in rejoice.

"Sota, you've grown so much since the last time I saw you." Kagome exclaimed.

"So has Tenaji." Sota commented.

"Oh, Tenaji, come to Mommy. This is your Uncle Sota."

"The last time I saw you, you were still in diapers!"

"Hey Sota, where's Mom?" Kagome asked.

"She's out shopping. Hey, do you want to come inside? Gramps is still alive."

"He's still alive? Amazing! So how is he now? 108?" Kagome asked as they walked into the house.

"I think so. Hey Gramps, Kagome's home!" yelled Sota as they took off their shoes at the door. InuYasha just wiped his feet on the door mat. "Hey Kagome, who's that?" Sota asked indicating the small, sleeping infant on the hanyou's back.

"Oh, that's Saroona. Here InuYasha, let me get her." So, InuYasha crouched down and Kagome picked her up.

"You two had another one! And I'm just now finding out!" Said Ms.Higurashi as she took off her shoes by the door.

"Mom, would you like to hold her?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, just let me put the groceries up." So, Mr. Higurashi disappeaed into the kitchen to put up the groceries.

Meanwhile, everyone else sat down in the living room. "So, Sota, anything new around here? The house still looks the same." Said Kagome.

"Oh well, I'm getting married." he answered.

"Ah! To who?!" Kagome asked excitedly.

"A girl named Rina Watsuki. I really love her and she's really beautiful. As a matter of fact, I should give her a call, she said that she'd like to you one day if you ever came back home. I just hope she's not busy. She get's mad at me when I call when she's busy."

"We'll, okay then you go call her." _knock knock knock. _"I'll answer the door." Kagome finished as she handed Saroona to InuYasha.

"Yeah, okay." So, as Sota left to call his fiaance, Kagome went to answer the door.

"Kagome? Is that you?" asked one of Kagome's three friends from school.

"Eiri?" Kagome asked.

"It is you! Where have you been?" Eiri asked as they hugged.

"I've been living with my husband, InuYasha. Wait here a sec okay?" So, the two girls released from their hug, and Kagome went back into the living room to make sure that InuYasha, Tenaji, and Saroona all still had their hats on. Which they didn't. "Hey guys, put your hats on please, my friends coming in and unless you wanna spend half an hour with her playing with your ears it wouldn't that much of a bad idea." So, They all put their hats on and Kagome invited Eiri inside.

Once she sat down, Kagome's mom came into the room and picked Saroona up into her arms. "How old is she?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"About three weeks," answered InuYasha , Kagome was talking to Tenaji and her friend.

"Three weeks! And I'm just now meeting this agorable girl!!" She fussed.

"Sorry Mom, we had to babysit for a friend in the feudal era." Kagome explained as Ms. Higurashi handed Saroona to InuYasha.

"Well, is that Tenaji?" Ms. Higurashi asked as the looked at the little boy sitting on Kagome's lap.

"Oh, Tenaji," said Kagome as she made him get down. "Say hello to your grandmother."

"But you said earlier that she was your Mom , Mommy. And I thought that Grandma Kaede was my grandmother." tenaji complained, obviously confused.

"Yes my love, I did say all that but my mom is still your Grandmother okay? So say hi."

Tenaji walked up the older woman. "Hello Sweetie, can you tell me how old you are?" He put up five fingers. "Oh you're so smart!" She cheered. Then Tenaji ran back over to Kagome.

"Tenaji what's wrong baby?" Kagome asked. Having the crib already set up, InuYasha put Saroona in it and walked over to his only son.

"Hey, what's wrong little man." InuYasha said as he crouched down beside him. "You never act like this. Kagome, it might be time to lay him down for a nap."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Eiri, will you excuse me for a minute?" She nodded as a response. "Come here Tenaji." Kagome said as she picked him up, he yawned as he lied his head down on her shoulder. "I'm gonna put him in Sota's old bed later tonight. But for now I'll just put him in my bed." So, Kagome left the room and was back in ten minutes."

"I wonder what that was all about anyway?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't know but he's usually really good about meeting new people." Said Kagome.

"Maybe he was just tired." InuYasha replied as he looked deeply at Kagome.

"Or maybe it's because we should've visited more often? OOOHHH!! If that's the problem then it's all my fault!" she said as she began to cry. Then InuYasha went over and tried to comfort her.

"Come on Kagome, please don't cry, this isn't your fault, there was no way we could've ever found time to come and visit while we were just so busy."

"I guess you're right InuYasha but-"

"WAAAHHH!!" Saroona began to cry.

"But I won't let that happen with her." Kagome said as she picked up her baby girl. "We have to at least come visit for the holidays."

"Yeah, okay, we'll see what we can do." Said InuYasha as Kagome put the sleeping Saroona back in her crib. Eiri had gone home and Sota had returned silently to the living room now.

"Rina said she can be over here tomarrow at one o'clock in the afternoon. Will you still be here Sis?"

"Well, InuYasha and I were thinking of trying to stay until after christmas. But I'll still have to cross over every day to check up on Miroku."

"Who's Miroku? And why do you need to check up on him?" asked Sota.

"Well, he used to be a dirty old pervert, but he eventually just grew on us." explained InuYasha.

"Okay, now why do you have to check on him every day Kagome? Is he alright?" asked Ms. Higurashi.

"Well, he just got out of a big battle with Naraku, a terrible demon who tricked lots of people. Miroku won the battle but not untathered. He was severely injured when Sango, his wife, brought him home. Plus he was poisoned and needs daily medicine. I'll only be gone for about twenty minutes when i leave and then I'll be right back." Kagome explained thoroughly.

"Have you already checked on him today?" asked Sota.

"Yes, and he's doing fine."

HEY!! PEOPLE! PEOPLE! srry i took so long to add more up i've just been so busy lately. so please review and i will sincerely try to add the next chapter quickly. REVIEW!! REVIEW!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

One hour later, Tenaji had woken up from his nap. "Mommy? I'm hungry." he said as Kagome was helping her mom prepare dinner in the kitchen while InuYasha talked to Sota in the Family room.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. Do you think you can wait that long sweetie?"

"Yeah! Okay!" he said happily as he ran into the living room to play with his dad.

"Kagome, I'm going to set up a check-up for Saroona at the hospital, and you can't argue, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Kagome was alone with her mother.

When Tenaji got into the family room, he first climbed on his father's back like a monkey. "But you know kids, so help me, please?" asked Sota in the middle of their conversation. Then InuYasha reached over his head and put Tenaji on his lap.

"Yeah, sure, we'll talk about it tomorrow when Rina gets here. Okay?" Tenaji climbed out of InuYasha's lap, then went and sat down next to Sota.

"Yeah okay." Sota responded as he began to show Tenaji how to use the television remote.

Back in the kitchen, Dinner was almost ready when suddenly Kagome stopped choping carrots and froze where she stood. "Hey Kagome, what's wrong?" asked her mother.

"Okay InuYasha, let me ask you something...what's wrong?" Sota asked as InuYasha looked suddenly toward the kitchen.

InuYasha ran as fast as he could into the kitchen and jumped over the table just in time to catch Kagome just before she hit her head on said table.

"Oh my goodness! Good catch InuYasha!" congratulated . "But what is wrong with Kagome?"

"I might know, just let me put he in bed and I'll explain later." So, InuYasha carried her upstairs and put her in bed. Sota followed. "I caught her just in time, that was so close. We could have had a major accident there."

"Yes, just two seconds later and it would have been just that, she would have bled to death on the table."

"Not only that but because of my sensitive nose, I now know that she's pregnant again." A tear escaped InuYasha's eye and he wiped it up quickly. "Dammit!!" He said under his breath. "Damn it all to hell!! I tried so hard not to let this happen, and I failed. I fail as a hanyou, as a man, and as her husband. I'm just a big failure!"

"You're not a failure, this wasn't some thing you could've controled. And Saroona was born not even a month ago. Isn't that bad?"

"Of course it's bad, and so is the fact that Saroona was born prematurely. That's why she's so damn small. Hey Sota, would you go get Tenajifor me? I don't want to leave her side until she wakes up and opens her eyes."

"Sure, I'll also ask Mom if she'd send dinner up for the two of you when it's finished. Okay?"

"Thanks Sota." InuYasha sai without ever taking his eyes off of Kagome's limp body. Sota left the room and about tan minutes later, Tenaji was standing outside the bedroom, afraid that his father was mad at him for something. "Tenaji, you know I can smell you out there, come in here." Tenaji slowly opened the door then stood in the doorway still looking scared. "Now close the door behind you and come over here, I won't bite you, I just want to talk to you." Tenaji did as he was told and slowly made his way to his father.

"Um....Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" Tenaji asked innocently(really, he is too cute!!).

"She's....very sick. Tenaji, tell me, is there some reason that you won't go near Gramma?"

"Gramma? She....I don't know her Daddy. She wears wierd clothes....and she's too nice, like it's a trap."

InuYasha couldn't help but laugh a little. "Tenaji, your Mom used to wear wierd clothes too. And she's nice because she loves you. You're very precious to her. Could you try to get to know her? For Mommy?"

"For Mommy?"

"Yeah, would you do it for Mommy?" Tenaji nodded his head then slapped his own cheek.

"Uhhh.....S-Salutations Master InuYasha and young Master Tenaji." Said the small flea as he fell into Tenaji's small hand.

"Hey! It's Myoga!" Said InuYasha and Tenaji together. "What brings you here?" Asked InuYasha.

"Well, I heard that there was a new little girl around here. Oh Master InuYasha, you naughty, naughty boy."

"Tenaji, now would be a great time for you to go get to know Grandma better. Go downstairs."

Tenaji smiled big. "Okay!" He said happily as he retreated, leaving Myoga in InuYasha's hand.

"I'm actually glad that you're here Myoga." InuYasha said kindly.

"Huh? What's wrong Master?" Myoga asked.

"Would you wake up Kagome please? I need you to do that for me."

"Oh my! What happened to her Master?"

"I don't know, but I have an idea."

"Okay then, I'll do my best." With that, he got on her cheek and began to suck. Seconds later, she slapped Myoga and woke up.

"Huh? What happened? Why am I in bed?" She asked as she began to sit up. "And why is Myoga the flea here?" She finished weakly.

InuYasha gave a sigh of relief. "Thank God you're alright." He said, lying back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Master, might I suggest you take her to the hospital? I've heard that humans usually go there when something's wrong with them or a loved one."

"Yeah, okay. Kagome, I think you might be pregnant again."

"PREGNANT?! But I just had Saloona, I can't be pregnant again! Not yet at least!!" She said as she began to panic.

"Kagome, Kagome, please calm down, I'm not absolutely sure yet. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. But-" InuYasha put a single finger on hre lips to shush her. Then, he moved his hand to her forehead.

"Maybe you just have a high fever. I'll be right back. Myoga you stay here with Kagome."

"Yes Master!" With that, InuYasha left the room and went downstairs. About thirty seconds later, Tenaji had come up into Kagome's room.

"M-Mommy!" Cried Tenaji as he ran over to her and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Oh Tenaji, it's okay." She said quietly as she hugged him back.

"K-Kagome? Is that you?" Said an almost but unfamiliar voice. Then, a strange looking demon came into the room. Tenaji was cowering in fear at his mother's side on the bed.

"Wh-Who are you? And what do you want?" asked Kagome frightened.

"What? You mean you don't recognize me?" asked the demon.

"Okay Kagome, I went and got a thermometer. Now Mom says that it's supposed to go under your tongue." He was about to put it in her mouth when the demon hit InuYasha on the head. "You may be bigger now, but five years makes no difference to me!"

InuYasha popped the thermometer in then bopped the demon on the head. "Owww." He cried as he rubbed the bump on his head.

_**'Beeeep!'**_ Kagome took the thermometer out of her mouth and checked it. "Looks like you were right InuYasha, I do have a fever. A very high fever at that." She then looked over at the demon. "Hey, InuYasha said that the last time we saw you was five years ago, right?"

"Huh? Uhh...Yeah." She got out of bed, then went and grabbed a bag of medical suppplies from off her table. Then, she took a bottle of disenfectant and started sprayingthe bump on the demon's head. "Huh?"

"I remember who you are now. You've grown so much." She put the disenfectant down and hugged him. "Shippo, where have you been? It's been five years you know?"

"Mommy, who is that strange demon?" asked Tenaji.

"Oh! Tenaji come over here." Tenaji slowly walked over to Kagome and sat on her lap.

"This is Tenaji? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope. This is no joke." Kagome said as Tenaji stood back up.

"I'm gonna go see if supper's done. Okay, Mommy?"

"Yes, alright." With that, he hugged his mother, then went downstairs. "Uhh." She said painfully once he was long gone.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Shippo asked worriedly as he placed his hands on her arms.

"I'm just a little tired, and my body aches all over." She said as she tried to get up, but fell back down almost immediately. "Hmm, I guess my body's too weak to move on it's own anymore."

Shippo then stood up and almost hit his head on the ceiling. "Here, let me help." He said as he picked her up into his arms and took her over to her bed. "Here we go." He said, lying her down gently.

"Thank you, my son."

"Kagome, I'll be right back, don't go to sleep yet okay?" Said InuYasha.

"I'll try." She said as he ran out the room and down the stairs.

"So, can you tell me what happened to Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"I would Shippo, but right now, I'm just far too tired. And I have a killer headache."

"Oh, I see."

"I'm so sorry Shippo. Ask InuYasha, I'm sure he'll tell you." She suddenly closed her eyes and passed out.

"Okay Kags, I got some medicine from Mom and-" He looked over at Kagome. "Shippo, what happened?"

"She just...closed her eyes...and fainted!"

"Shippo, please leave the room and keep Tenaji downstairs for me." said InuYasha calmly and demandingly.

"Yeah, alright. But first InuYasha, will Kagome be okay?"

"I really hope so Shippo." With his answer, Shippo left the room.

"Master, do you want me to-"

"No, let her rest, It'll probably be for the best anyways."

Mwahahahahah!!!!!!!!!! Another chapter finally finshed. Ignore the errors, I know they're there. Laughs. Review and mabily I'll be motivated to type more up soon!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had been a week since InuYasha had taken Kagome to the hospital, and now he was becoming impatient and complaining. ", it's almost christmas! Can't she come home now?"

"Hmm. let me go check her diagnostic papers first."

"Whatever." He said angrily. Then he turned around to look at Kagome.

"So how's Tenaji?" She asked. They had mainly talked about her newfound pregnancy since they had found out that she really was pregnant.

"You know he misses you. He cries at night for you."

"Poor baby." She looked down and sighed. Then, she looked back up as InuYasha took her hands. "What about Saloona?"

"Her check-up is tomorrow actually."

"Well, according to her diagnostic papers, she ca go home today." Said . "But she still has to take it easy for the next few days okay?"

"Yeah." Said InuYasha as he pulled a clean outfit for Kagome to wear out of a plastic bag sent by her mom.

Sorry, another short chapter....not as short as chapter 5 but still....short. I went ahead and posted chapter 17 for you too, but don't forget to review!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

One hour later, Kagome and InuYasha were home. Safe and sound. "Mommy!!" Squealed Tenaji as he ran to her. "There's a christmas tree in the living room!" he said joyfully.

"Oh Tenaji, that's great!" She said as she quickly kneeled downand embraced him. "I've missed you so much. A week withut you seemed like an eternity."

"I missed you too Mommy." He said as he buried his face in his chest. "There are presents under the tree! And Grandma says that if I'm real good, she'll let me open one on Christmas Eve!!"

"Oh yeah? Show me." She said as she followed him to the living room to see the tree.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Huh? I'll get it...I guess." Said InuYasha. Kagome and Tenaji re-entered the room and stood beside him.

"Hello little girl, are you lost?" Kagome asked sweetly as she kneeled down close to her.

"That depends, are you Kagome?" asked the girl who couldn't have been more than four or five years old.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"My name is Sessharin. Mommy, Grandma Kaede, and Milango need your medical assistance immediately."

"InuYasha, go get my medical supplies bag." He nodded and left.

"Are you leaving Mommy?"

"I'm sorry Tenaji, I won't be gone too long this time. I promise. Okay?"

"Okay." He said sadly as he went to watch T.V.

"I already told everybody where we were going." Said InuYasha as he returned. Then they ran to the well and entered the Feudal Era. They were at the village in no time at all.

"Daddy! ! I found her! I found !"

Sango and Sesshomaru came outside and ran toward them. Sesshomaru picked up Sessharin with his one arm, and Sango began to cry in Kagome's arms. "It's gonna be okay Sango, I'm here. Kagome said gently.

"You said....that you would come check on Miroku every day! What happened? How come you didn't come back to check on him?"

She looked over at Inuyasha with her frail and sad eyes that made her look almost like Kikyo. He nodded. "Sango, please come with me and I will answer your questions. "She looked over at him, and was about to ask why when Inuyasha answered her question before it was asked. "Because Kagome needs to go help the others first, okay?"

"Yes, alright, " She then let go of Kagome, hugged Tenaji, and vanished into the woods with Inuyasha. Then, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Tenaji, and Sessharin all went to take care of the others. First, they all went to check on Kaede who was awake but weak from sickness. Well, at least Kagome and Sesshomaru did, Tenaji and Sesshrin decided to go play somewhere else.

"Kagome, ye came." Said Kaede as they walked into the cottage.

"Rest assure that I'm here for your sake. But, only for a short while, and I promise I will return." Said Kagome kindly.

"Where will you be going?" asked Rin suddenly.

"Rin! You've awaken!" Said Sesshomaru as he went over to her side. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine! Now where will you be going Kagome?" Asked Rin as she started to get up slowly.

"Lie back down and rest with ease. I will only be gone for a short while. My mom has set up an appointment with professionals on healing for my daughter Saloona. I want to be in my Era when the time occurs so I can know on the spot of her current health."

"Oh, okay." Said Rin, lying back down. Then, there was a moments silence as Kagome checked Kaede's temperature. "What about you though? You seem so sad and frail today."

There was another moment of silence.

_**'Beeeep!'**_

Kagome took the thermomter out of Kaede's mouthand checked it. "You have a fever alright. I'd say at least three days of bed rest, so lie back down now okay?"

"Aye, alright." She replied as she lied back down and went to sleep.

"Now for you Rin." She said as she got up and walked over to Rin's side. "Rin, sit up for me please." She sat up and was about to ask Kagome her question again when Kagome popped the thermometer into her mouth.

"Please Rin, I just can't answer that question right now."

"Then who can?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual tone. There was yet another silence.

"InuYasha. Ask InuYasha Rin's question when he returns with Sango."

"I'll be sure to do that. Thanks." He said grudgingly but concernsed none the less.

Once again the chapter's done...stupid summer with stupid nothing to do...AAAGGHHH!!!!!!! Charlie Brown moment. Laughs. I love laughing at my own superiority. You should try it. Loads of view. If you review then you will be given virtual Chocolate Chip Cookies. Got the idea from another author who has a really good fanfiction going on. It should be under my favorites somewhere....if not then I probably printed it then read it. Sorry. No internet at home. Have to use the library.

Well anyways, Vritual Chocolate Chip Cookies if you review!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When InuYasha and Sango returned, Kagome was checking on Miroku in his separate little hut. Sango went to go see Milango and InuYasha aws now talking to Sesshomaru and Rin about Kagome's condition.

"So Kagome, how are you?" Asked Miroku as she put fresh ointment on his wounds.

She thought about the question for a minute. _**'Should I tell him?' **_She asked herself. _**'Should I?'**_ She then shook her head gently.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. What about you? I know it must be hard not having the wind tunnel in your right hand anymore."

"Hm, I suppose it is." He admitted.

"Is this the first time you've woken up?"

"No, actually it isn't. Let me see if I can recall. I think it may have been just a couple of days ago that I woke up. It was only for a second though. And I was in here alone. I still felt so weak that I just went back to sleep."

"So, Sango doesn't know that you've woken up yet?"

"Hm, I suppose she doesn't."

"And I guess you don't know about Milango either?"

"Milango! What's wrong with Milango?!?!" He began to shriek as he tried to get up. Kagome pushed him back down.

"Stay down! You still haven't recovered from your battle with Naraku! Besides it's just a fever, he'll be fine!" She said in a more familiar tone.

"Well, okay. How's Sango? I know she was pretty banged up too."

"Miroku, you've been unconsious for at least a week now. Sango is fine." She gave him a minute to comprehend this. "Would you like me to go get her for you?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I'll be right back." She then left Miroku's side and went to find Sango.

"Kagome!" Said Rin as she walked in. "I'm so sorry that-huh?" She said for Kagome was not looking at her but at Sango.

"Sango, will you please come with me? There is something I need to show you."

Sango gulped. "Sure." She said as she got up and followed Kagome outside. Everyone else just stared. "Kagome, is there something wrong with Miroku? Please tell me that's not it! Please!!" She said as soon as they got outside.

"Sango, that's not it at all." Kagome said kindly.

Sango gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"Actually, it's the other way around."

"What?! You mean-?!" She started getting excited.

"Yes, and he's asking for you."

So, without another word, Sango ran towards the cabin Miroku was in and walked in without hesitation. "Miroku! You're alive!" She said crying and hugging him gently. "I was- I was so worried that you might die!"

"I'll be fine. But what about you? You were hurt pretty badly too." She released him from the hug.

"I'm fine. If you need someone to worry about right now, then worry about Milango."

"Yes, I already know about his fev-"

"It's not just his fever you should worry about!!" She cried.

"Sango, what are you saying?"

"If you could have seen his face the other day when he came in to see you, you would have broken into tears. MIROKU, I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE THAT MUCH SADNESS IN HIS FACE EVER AGAIN!!!!" She yelled as she burst into tears. "Not ever, I want him to have a happy life. So I don't have to see that look on his face ever again."

Miroku put his left arm around Sango, for his right was broken. "Sango, it'll be okay, we will all be fine."

"Thank you Miroku."

****************************************************************

Meanwhile, in Kaede's cottage, Kagome had left Sango and Miroku to themselves shortly after and had gone to find InuYasha.

"InuYasha?" Said Kagome as she walked into the silent cottage.

"What is it Kags?"

"May I lie on your lap? I'm feeling a little tired."

"Sure, but wouldn't you rather have a bed?"

"No, thank you. Your lap will be enough."

"Alright." So, she walked over to him and lied her head on his lap.

"Thank you, InuYasha." She said as she closed her eyes slowly.

"No problem."

"She's asleep."

"Huh? Who said that?" Asked Rin curiously.

"Rin, go to sleep." Said Sesshomaru almost angrily. "You need to rest so you can get better. Besides, it is only Myoga."

"Only Myoga? I came bearing important and useful news!" He shrieked.

"Quiet down you buttard! Now tell me this 'important and useful news'. I'm all ears." Said InuYasha.

"Did you forget what night it is Master?"

InuYasha gasped, then cursed under his breathe. "It can't be that night already!"

"What are you girls talking about?" Asked InuYasha's full youkai brother.

"Tonight's the night of the new moon!" replied the half-demon.

"So?"

"So me and Kagome will become human tonight! She'll have a half-demon fever in a human form!"

"So?"

"Ah, forget it! You wouldn't understand it anyways."

"Hmph, so this is one of your little half-demon things huh?"

"Yeah, that's precisely why you wouldn't get my point."

"Whatever."

"MASTER INUYASHA!!!!"

"Oh, Myoga, you're still here?" He replied.

"I never left!" He waited a minute before continuing. "I was thinking, if Kagome's in human-form, would she be able to take her mom's human medicine?"


End file.
